


Choices Made

by ALICE (Avistella)



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/M, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-10 17:30:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19909522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avistella/pseuds/ALICE
Summary: The Summoner follows after Líf to tell him something after finding out his reason for his actions.





	Choices Made

**Author's Note:**

> I'm super tired and did not proof read this at all, but I wanted to get something out after reading the latest chapter in Book 3. Thanks IS, I love/hate it.

Left with no other choice in this battle, Líf turns to retreat. The Order of Heroes watch his figure leave, their thoughts heavy with the information he had recently divulged, and Alice... Alice tries to go after him. She's only taken a few steps forward when a hand shoots out to grab her wrist and hold her in place. The Summoner turns her head to scold whoever dared stop her, but the words die on her tongue when she's greeted by Alfonse's conflicted expression.

"You can't," he warns her. "It's too dangerous."

Alice bites down on her lower lip, her attention focused on the tight grip around her wrist. Alfonse is trembling, she realizes, and although it pains her to see him like this... Although all she wants to do is hold his face close to her chest and soothe whatever fears and anxieties lurk in his heart with this recent turn of events... She can't bring herself to do so right now. Because right now, more than anything, Alice feels a very strong emotion towards Líf and feels compelled to confront him.

The Summoner lowers her head and utters an apology underneath her breath. She breaks free from Alfonse's grasp and continues in her pursuit after Líf. As she runs past several Heroes who try to stop her, she issues a command, " _Do not stop me. Do not follow me._ "

As Heroes bound to Breidablik's power which only Alice can harness, no matter how much they struggle, they are unable to disobey. The further Alice gets away from everybody else, the more that mysterious power starts to fade, providing Alfonse movement once more. He tries to run after the Summoner but is ultimately stopped by the Emblian princess' appearance.

Alfonse wants nothing more than to go after Alice, but as the prince, he must put aside his own personal feelings and focus on saving Askr. As Veronica goes over the information she had learned from her castle's library, Alfonse can only hope that Líf will not harm the Summoner.

* * *

"Líf!"

Líf stops in his tracks at the call of his name, tensing up the slightest bit. There's a short moment of hesitation, but he finds the resolve to not look back and continue on his way. He ignores the woman's voice the calls for him from behind, clearly out of breath as she struggles to lessen the distance between them. _Alice was never the athletic type_ , he thinks idly to himself, his mind betraying him as he recalls fond but distant memories.

A yelp followed by a thud which preceeds a pained groan finally prompts Líf to unconsciously turn around in concern. Alice had tripped on a tree root, her hands scraped from the dirt when she had tried to break her fall. Although he knows that he shouldn't show kindness or mercy to her, his body is already moving on its own.

His fingers wrap around the Summoner's arm, and he gruffly pulls them back up to her feet with a low grunt. He lingers for a moment but then remembers his situation, and he moves to leave, but Alice desperately clutches onto his arm. "No!"

Líf frowns. "Unhand me," he demands.

"No," the Summoner repeats, as stubborn as always once she had set her mind on something.

Líf scowls at the way Alice is behaving with no sense of danger towards her own safety and well-being. He easily shakes her off, and those same fingers that once helped her up when she had fallen, grip the woman by the throat. Líf has no difficulties shifting the Summoner's weight to the side and pins her back to the tree, his hold on her firm and strong.

If he so wishes, he can apply just a bit more pressure and hold it, and there's no doubt that he can take Alice's life right then and there. And he should. If he does so, he can save the people that he once held dear. He could probably even save the Summoner. _His_ Summoner. The woman before him is not the same Summoner he knows, but for some reason, he's unable to kill her.

Líf directs his gaze towards Alice's eyes, expecting to find pity—a sentiment he does not need or want—but he's surprised to find that the expression the Summoner is holding is not one of pity. It's true that her eyes convey that she feels sorry for him, but the intense emotion that shows on her face is undeniable _anger_.

Alice doesn't struggle in Líf's grip, but she doesn't need to. The pure anger on her face is enough to make Líf relinquish his hold on her. He can't help but be curious. "Why do you look at me like that?"

"Do you believe you made the right choice?" Alice asks.

Líf's brows furrow together, his voice carrying an edge to it as he responds, "Did you not hear me? I made the wrong choice, costing everybody I loved to die."

"That's not what I'm talking about!" the Summoner snaps, furious and impatient. "Alfonse—"

The man visibly flinches.

"Do you believe you made the right choice? Killing others for your own selfish reasons?"

"... _Selfish_?" Líf repeats with a tone of disbelief. " _You think my reasons are **selfish**?!_"

"Alfonse would never kill anyone for his own gain!" Alice argues, referring to the Askran prince from the realm she was summoned to and not the one she's currently talking to.

Líf growls, and he reaches for the woman's throat once more with both of his hands. The momentum causes the both of them to fall to the ground, the man straddling Alice's body as he slowly but surely squeezes upon her neck. 

"The same could have been said for me before everything went wrong," Líf points out. "But everything changed the moment I lost it all. Do you think your prince would still be the same if he experienced the same things as me? _I_ am _him_."

Alice gasps as her breaths become more and more restricted. And instead of answering his question, she spits out the one thing she wanted to say to him. The only reason why she had followed after him. " _They will never forgive you._ "

That seems to be enough to snap Líf back to the present and control his emotions. His eyes widen, and his surprise towards Alice's words cause him to let go of her throat. Coughing and gasping for air, Alice tenderly rubs at her neck but continues nevertheless, her eyes burning.

"If you are Alfonse, then Sharena is Sharena and your Summoner is me. They will never forgive you. _I_ will _never_ forgive you."

Líf makes a sound of an unreadable emotion, stunned at the words Alice had shot his way. A hollow laugh falls from his mouth. "So... Is that it? You would rather I suffer all alone with the grief and guilt at having been responsible for the death of my people? The people I swore to protect?"

"And yet," Alice points out, "You are killing them yet again."

"They are not my people," Líf responds. "My people can live again if _they_ die."

" **Then kill me.** "

"......" Líf chooses not to answer.

Alice's expression remains the same as she gazes up at the man hovering above her. "You can't, can you? Because you know that what you're doing is wrong. You know that your choice—even if you have decided to live by it and see it through—is wrong."

The Summoner raises her hands and takes Líf's face in her palms. Her touch is soft and gentle, completely different from her anger from before, yet her gaze remains steady and unwavering. "I will end your suffering and save you. That is my choice."


End file.
